Two Lives, One Love
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Yugi returns to Egypt to stop the homesickness he feels for the place and to start a new job and life. Though as he trys to do so, he begans seeing things that aren't really there. Is he going insane or is there another explaination? Akefia/Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

His grandfather looked so pale there, against the sheets, his face drained of all the youthful color. For the first time Yugi could really remember his grandfather looked old. He wished someone had told him earlier how sick the old man really was, he wouldn't have entered college if he had.

"Goddamnit you stubborn old man. I would have stayed home in a second if you had asked me to. Stupid sturborn old man", tears leaked forms his eyes, "You might not being dyeing now if you had just told someone!"

Solomon just smiled at his crying grandson, "I didn't want to hold you back from your dream, and I'm just an old man anyways. I've led a good life boy"

"I'm just going to lose everyone I care about, aren't I?" Yugi blinked, trying to stop the tears form running down his face, "First Yami, now you. Who's next? Joey?"

"Don't think about it that way. It was the Pharaoh's time to go, just like it's mine. I'll tell him you miss him though, once I get there", the grey haired man still looked bright despite his sickly appearance.

The purple haired boy sniffled a little, "Can you tell him, when you see him that he better not be fighting with Marik and Bakura? Because it's the afterlife and he should be happy instead of bickering all the time with those two"

"Maybe bickering with those two makes him happy", Solomon murmured, his eyes closing slightly, "You never know, but I promise you, I will tell him. I have a feeling I will be seeing him very soon"

The taller man grabbed his grandfather's hand, "Don't talk like that! The doctor said you have at least another week left! You can't die yet! You can't leave me yet", the tears flowed freely now, dropping on to the bed sheets.

"I love you Yugi. Your parents would have been so proud of you", the old man squeezed his grandson's hand tightly.

"I love you too Grandpa", the grip on his hand went slack as Solomon Muto took his last breath, no pain showed on his face, his expression one of happiness at being able to spend his last moments on this Earth with his grandson. Even though he knew Yugi would cry now, he felt that some how his death was a good thing. That it would lead his grandson in the direction that he needed to go. He wasn't able to communicate these feelings to Yugi, as much as they would have comforted him, as they only came in those few seconds before death.

The King of Games stat there, the tears still flowing over his cheeks, for the second time in less then five years, he had lost someone that meant the world to him. He couldn't help but feel the gods were punishing him form something, something he couldn't name.

"Kaiba, I can't accept this offer", Yugi pushed the contract but towards his former rival, the five years since Yami had returned to the Spirit World, dueling just wasn't anything he was interested in anymore. Not to mention college had taken up a large chuck of his time, "I had to drop out before I could finish my degree"

Even so they might not have been rivals, but they weren't friends, so this out of the blue job offer didn't make any sense. In fact, he almost kicked Kaiba out; his eyes were still red with crying and he really hadn't wanted to face any, not even one friends looking like this. The manners his grandfather had drilled into his head throughout the years was the only thing keeping him form slamming the door in his face.

"So? You know more about Egypt than anyone else. I don't care if you dropped out to take care of your grandfather. It doesn't matter. Are you really telling me you want to stay here, in this house full of memories? Alone", the CEO put emphases on alone. He knew as well as anyone how Yami's departure had hurt the younger boy.

"Fine. I'll go to Egypt. I assume you've arranged housing?" he took the contract back and looked over it.

"Of course. Not worried about who you're going to get to run this place?" Seto gestured to the shelves of games around them, "I wouldn't think you would want this place to fall into disrepair"

Yugi didn't even look up as he signed on the dotted line quickly, "Joey will look after it. He's the co-owner anyways; Grandpa left it to both of us in his will. When does all this come into place?"

"As soon as you are ready to leave"

"A week then?"

"That works perfectly"

I can't believe I just agreed to that. Yugi thought to himself later, burying his face into the pillows. Agreeing to be an adventure for Kaiba Corp? Not even Kaiba Corp, just Seto Kaiba himself? Did he really know what he was getting into? It all sounded very straight forward in the contract, find other items similar to the Millennium items and prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. If he really thought about it, it didn't make any sense, why would Kaiba care about that kind of thing? Was it all some crazy scheme to take over the world or was Kaiba actually interested in the safety of such things?

"Maybe I'm just over thinking this?" he asked the pillow. It was a big step though, only weeks after his Grandfather's death, he was going to run off to Egypt for some new job? Was it really such a great idea? He was leaving all his friends behind, for a foreign country.

On the other hand, Solomon had in the moments before his death, told his only grandson that he hadn't wanted to get in the way of his only grandson's dreams. The question was, was going to Egypt and doing this job for Kaiba, his dream? He couldn't deny the money was good and he did, ever since the Ceremonial Duel he had felt an unexplained longing for the home country of his Yami. It was almost like home sickness, which considering he was born in Domino didn't make any sense.

Even adding up all these factors, did any of it out weigh the fact he could just be running away from his Grandfather's death and causing a feeling that he couldn't explain. Didn't this all add up to horrible idea?

"What should I do Grandpa?"

Joey looked back and forth between his best friend and the key set on the table in front of him. He was trying to process the information Yugi had just given to him.

"Yug, you can't be serious", running off to Egypt, seemingly on a whim was not something anyone would ever think Yugi Muto would do, especially not even a month after his grandfather's death. He didn't even know anyone in the other country, "This is insane, you won't even know anyone"

"Ishuiz has already offered me a place to stay. She is still over there, and Kaiba's has hired her as well for a similar position. We will be working together, I won't be alone. The money is good. And, if I'm gone, I will give up my part of the shop to you. Do you realize what that means?" Yugi explained, trying to make his best friend see that this decision was for the best, for everyone.

"Yug, it means ya going away for God knows how long! Dat's what dis means!" the blond yelled, not caring what the reasons for his friend's sudden decision to leave were.

"Joey, if I leave, and give you my part of the shop, it belongs completely to you. Including the house."

He watched as his best friend's eyes widened with shock, realizing what the move would mean for him. If he ran the shop, the very well established shop, without part of the profits going to Yugi, he would make enough to live comfortably. He would never be Kaiba, but compared to his old life, it would be a huge improvement. That wasn't even including the house. It wasn't much, but it was big enough that Serenity would be able to stay with him and save money on going to college.

"Are you pullin' mah leg? Ya can't be serious! This shop is, was ya grandpa's pride and joy! Ya can't give it ta me!" The former gangster insisted, standing up with his hands slapped against the table.

"Of course I am. Grandpa left half of it to you, in his will. He knew you loved this place just as much as he did. And besides, he left the other half to me, I can do with it what I want, and what I want, is to give it to you", the pointed haired man shrugged like it was already a done deal, and in a way it was, "And don't bother trying to convince me not to, I've already had everything drawn up nice and legal"

"You gotta at least let me pay ya. I mean ya know I don't have much but...", he trailed off, counting up mentally the contents of his bank accounts.

"Just give me the lowest number note you have in your wallet right now", Yugi held his hand out for the bill.

"Alright", Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out the wallet, he picked out the smallest note he had, one thousand, "Yug that's too low"

"No it's not", The smaller man reached across the table and snatched the note out of his friend's hands, "The store, as far as I am concerned is yours. We'll do the legal shit tomorrow"

"Ya really gonna do dis, ain't ya? Ya goin' go and work for dat bastard", the blond man sunk into his chair, his arm holding his head up as he gazed into the pair of violet eyes across from him.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to do this", he smiled sadly, "There's too much grief in this house...and there's another thing. Something I haven't told anyone"

"Yugi, I'm ya best friend. Ya can tell me anyting"

"I have this feeling, this instinct that I have to go to Egypt. It's been nagging me for so long. I can't ignore it any more", he laid a hand over his heart, "It's painful sometimes, like part of me is missing."

"It's not just missin' Yami den?" Joey asked, wanting to get all the facts before he decided that Yugi wasn't crazy for dropping his whole life, to seemingly run away.

"I thought it was at first, but it's more like, home sickness", he said, using the term he had thought of before, "I know it doesn't make any sense, but I really have to go. It might stop this pain, but I have to try, right?" he looked up, searching for reassurance that he wasn't totally insane.

"I don't get it, personally", he hooked his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, the front legs in the air, the back legs rocking against the floor unsteadily, "But afterta, all we've seen, ya feeling homesick for a country ya never lived in to, ain't really all dat out dere, is it?"

"I guess not, it just seems so insane though. This longing," he smiled at Joey's position, it was one the blond took to easily, his legs were braced against the legs of the table, but Yugi knew it was only a few minutes before the rocking caused his friend to fall flat on to his back.

"Yug, ya stopped an ancient monster with a dragon penis form destroying da world. It's not dat insane", he rocked a little, before the chair's back legs slipped out from under him. His arms waved as he tried to steady himself, but his efforts were in vain as the chair crashed to the floor.

The purple haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'll miss you Joey"

A/N: For ~taliaeri , who informed me if I didn't upload it she wouldn't read it.

Bitch.

Annnywayyys. This is hopefully going to go better then Killer Love, because I actually know what I want to do with this one. Amazing right? It's going to be pretty long, and if I do contiune split up into different stories, this one should span over about three years or so. Also Akefia won't be showing up for like ever. There's a lot of build up to his apperance.

So let's hope I don't fuck this up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moment he sat in his seat, first class, window seat. His legs were so short that he didn't really need the extra room, but Kaiba was paying for the flight so he wasn't complaining. It was nice, though, not having someone pressed right up against you. The room to breathe was nice, room to think too. He really needed that right now. Even though he had done everything to prepare for this move, it still didn't feel real for him. Any of it, his grandfather's death, returning to Egypt, that he would not only be living without all of his friends but the very idea he would be going to the desert land for only the second time, that maybe the strange painful longing would stop and he would finally be at peace.

It seemed like a false hope though more like a dream than anything else. Maybe once he landed, it would fall real. He would feel the ground beneath his feet it would all seem really well real. He doubted that the longing would go away as quickly as the unreal feeling. The closer he got, the more he was beginning to think that maybe, it wasn't just Egypt that was calling him. It was something in the country. Something or even someone he needed to see or feel.

Yugi sighed, and rubbed his temples, all this over thinking everything was giving him a headache. He could think about what in Egypt he needed to see later, right now he had to concentrate on convincing himself that once again this was the right decision.

He was already on the plane, half way to his destination; he couldn't really ask them to stop the plane so he could get off. "I wish I could stop my life and get off", he murmured, running his hands through the purple strands of his hair. "That would nice right now, a chance to stop and think. To figure out if what I'm doing is completely insane, even for me", he closed his eyes and leaned back, the pain in his head increasing. It throbbed against his skull, like his brain was trying to expand past the bone.

The purple eyed man hadn't thought to take anything with him either, to stop the pain. He hadn't been counting on a throbbing headache to start. He should have thought ahead. "Ahead", he laughed softly at the pun, the pain spiking for a moment, before he silenced himself. The noise of the plane was enough without adding his own noise to the pain.

"Are you feeling OK sir?" Yugi flinched, the flight attendant's voice causing the pain to rise, yet again, "Oh," she backed up a little, frighteden that he was in some way seriously hurt.

"Just a headache," he mumbled, smiling at the girl, not wanting to scare her any farther.

She looked at his face, as if trying to remember where she had seen it before, "Oh! You're Yugi Muto", her voice was significantly lower than before, as she was trying to save him some pain.

"Yes, I am. Can you tell me how long before we land? I have to meet someone and I would rather not have her wait"

She nodded wisely, thinking that he would be meeting his girlfriend, so of course he would hate to make her wait, "Only another hour Sir, as long as the flight continues as expected"

"Thank you", he mumbled, his eyes closing as the light coming from the small window became too much to bear, "So far this trip sucks"

"Sir! Sir!" He jolted up in his sleep, the pounding had dissipated, and he got the distinct feeling that he was now in Egypt, though the longing was still there, "Oh god, we landed just and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to wake you", the flight attendant form earlier was standing over him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you miss", he shrugged her hands away from his shoulders and stood up. He removed his carry on form the upper compartment. The small bag with decorated with Egyptian symbols, his friends names, and even drawings of duel monsters. H e had been carrying it since high school and wasn't yet ready to give it up.

"Oh Mister Muto, before you leave", he turned; the girl was holding out a napkin and pen. Yugi sighed; he thought he would be used to this by now. He was after all the King of Games, and everyone knew him, it was to be expected that even here there would be fans, looking for some little bit of proof that they had in fact met the world famous King of Games.

The purple haired duellist took the materials, she had been nice to him leaving him alone when he had said his head had hurt, it would only be a small gesture to the sign the napkin. Ishuiz could wait; she should have seen this coming anyways. He quickly wrote his name, before handing it back to her.

"Have a nice day Miss", he slung the bag over his shoulder and brushed past her, the need to feel the ground and see that he was indeed in Egypt so great now, that it was almost in a way painful.

It took him almost another hour to get through to the main part of the airport. First there was the matter of his staying in the country for more than the set time limit, and the work visa. Then the fact his job was beyond explanation to normal people and that the Egyptian government didn't trust Kaiba Corp. Not that anyone did, as Seto Kaiba was an under handed slightly insane bastard.

Once he finally got through, collecting the few pieces of luggage and the little dignity he had left, it was later then he thought. The time difference wasn't helping, nor was the insane happiness he was feeling for no reason what so ever. All he really wanted to do was crash for the next twelve hours before doing anything.

"YUGI!" a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him and his luggage out of the crowd and into a small patch big enough for two people by the wall.

"Ishuiz?" If it hadn't been for the Millennium Necklace glittering from around her neck, he wouldn't have recognized her. In place of the dress he had last seen her in, the Egyptian woman was wearing a cream colour blouse that almost appeared to big, pants the colour of sand tucked into brown walking boots. Besides the necklace, her body of bare of all other jewellery, her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"The very same. When I left the government, my clothing wasn't just restricted to skirts and dresses. I wear pretty much this all the time," She said, smiling brightly, obliviously happy to see him again, "Besides, from what I understand about our job, running through an ancient temple in skirt, is just inconvenient"

"Good point, your government is evil", he informed her, his dignity still bruised form the experience, "I am never flying ever again"

Ishuiz rolled her eyes at the dramatic exclamation, "What none of them were fans of yours?"

"I've met too many fans, all of them annoying. And their constantly asking, why did you quit duelling? Are you ever going to start duelling again? Give me some duelling tips?" he sighed, rubbing his face violently, "It's tiring, I retired nearly five years ago and yet they still can't let it go"

"You won't get much of that here, maybe a few people but not nearly as many as you would in Domino", she chuckled a little, "I'm still amazed when someone knows who I am, form Battle City! That was over six years ago, and I don't even dress like I did"

"Fanatics, they'll find you anywhere", Yugi said with a shrug and a yawn, "Can we get out of here now? I'm tired as fuck and there are too many people here"

The Egyptian woman nodded her head in agreement; the crowd was too large for her as well. Everyone was pushing and shoving, but she had to come, otherwise he would get lost, then Kaiba would blame her and it would just be a huge shit storm. She blinked, only just noticing something about Yugi's hair that she knew had not been that way before but was somehow familiar.

"Yugi, what did you do to your hair?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I forgot about that", he touch the hair lightly, all, but his blond bangs were pulled back into a low ponytail, "It's something I started doing, keeps it out of my face and kind of keeps people from seeing who I am so quickly"

"It doesn't work according to your protests", Ishuiz said, steering him through the edges of the crowd, carrying a few of his bags herself, "I was expecting you to have more"

"I just brought clothes and stuff. Some books sure, but I know you have a huge collection", Yugi explained, "Most of my stuff is games anyways and...I'm thinking to make a new start, I don't need them"

"You did bring your deck though?" Considering in the past how many of the supernatural situations had been solved by duelling it would have been foolish on his part not to bring the deck.

"Yeah, I haven't, not since Yami left, used it I mean, I haven't duelled at all lately", someone slammed into Yugi, nearly knocking him over. As he was yelling at the person, for his clumsiness he didn't noticed the sad smile that crossed Ishuiz's face as she touched the Necklace lightly, "Freaking people"

As soon as they arrived, she showed him to his room, in the small two bedroom house that she had bought just after returning for Japan, to his surprise Malik wasn't living with her. He was living closer to the university he was attending, away from where his big sister could tell him what to do. Which form what he gathered annoyed the woman, as the last time she let him out of her sight he went insane and tried to take over the world. He could see her point though; Malik probably shouldn't be left alone.

He fell on to the bed, his mind still spinning. It seemed nothing was forever, not even Ishuiz's taste in clothing. Though, she was still wearing the Necklace, so maybe that everything changed. He curled himself up; closing his eyes he tried to drift off to sleep.

"Yugi", Ishuiz shook the sleeping body of her guest, "Wake up, you need to eat", the small male kept sleeping, his peaceful face not betraying any his sleeping thoughts. The Egyptian woman sighed, and decided to resort to more drastic measures.

A few moments later she returned, carrying a bucket filled with cold water. She stood beside the bed for a moment; giving the purple haired man a chance to wake up before she did what she felt had to happened. When he didn't wake up, she turned the bucket upside down, dumping the contents on her guest's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yugi yelled, sitting up violently, his hair and upper body soaked with water, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"You wouldn't wake up, and it works on Malik. Breakfast is in an hour, and then I'm showing you around town, so get ready to go," she took her bucket and left the room, humming something tuneless to herself as she went.

The lavender haired man swung out of the bed, the water dripping off his body. He shook out his shirt, as he did, he realized that he was still wearing the same clothes that he had been traveling in and hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. "Gah, I'm wet...and not the fun way either. Haven't been the fun kind in months", he mumbled to himself as he went through the motions of getting dressed. He didn't need an hour, she had just woken him up earlier to annoy him.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was simple, vanilla yogurt and fruit, good but nothing to write home about. Ishuiz mentioned that she couldn't really cook, so most of her meals were fairly easy to make and normally for one person. After her father's death, she hadn't learned really anything that he would have considered a womanly skill. She hadn't wanted to become the woman he wanted her to be, subservient and not good for anything but creating more tomb keepers.

"That makes sense...", Yugi mumbled to himself, thinking about what he had heard about the elder Ishtar, and the way he had treated his family.

"Women were treated like people, under the Pharaoh's rule, he had no right to treat me like that", her hands traced the eye in the middle of the Necklace.

Now that his mind was clear from the headache pain and jet lag, he had finally realized that she shouldn't have the necklace. It had been buried with the rest of the items. "Ishuiz, how did you get the necklace back? And please don't insult me by saying magic"

"Yugi, Yugi, do you know how much money I have?" the Egyptian woman said with a bright smile on her face, "Not to mention my government connections? I had it and the other items dug out, then hidden somewhere hopefully no one who knows how to use them can find them."*

"You are a devious woman, I like it!" he told her, smirking widely, "Now what the hell are we going to do today? I know we aren't going to have any assignments for a little while because you know, Kaiba's our boss and he's a dickhead"

She hummed, "First of all, how are your friends?" she asked, not having heard from any of the group sense her return to her home country, "And more importantly you"

"Everyone's really good actually, Joey's running the Game shop now, after", his voice caught in his throat for a moment, "After Grandpa died, I just couldn't handle, being there. Even if Kaiba hadn't offered me the job, I probably would have left anyways."

"Too many memories", it was a statement not a question; she had lost just as much family as he had, more in some ways.**

"Does it ever get better?" Yugi asked, for once wanting the honest answer to the question.

"I don't know. They say it does, it's been eighteen years sense my mother died and it hasn't. The pain fades, but it never really goes away...", Ishuiz's eyes took on a sad glazed over look, remembering her late mother.

He sighed, he had been afraid of that. He knew it would take more than a month for his pain to fade, hell five years had barely taken away the pain of having Yami taken from him. Yami had only been with him for nearly three years, Grandpa had been with him for twenty one years. Not to mention that he's death had brought back the feelings form the Pharaoh's departure tenfold.

'He couldn't feel anything, it had been two weeks. He had to accept it, his love wasn't coming back. The bare rock of the cave scrapped against his back as he fell to the ground. Suddenly a sound at the front of the cave reached his ears, the soft sound of someone calling his name.

"Heba"

His face broke into a wide grin as he ran to the front of the cave, his lover was alive'.

"YUGI!" Ishuiz's hands gripped his shoulder's tightly, her nails digging into his exposed skin, "Yugi!"

His head snapped up, his mind realizing that he hadn't been in that cave; he hadn't been waiting for someone to come home, to take the loneliness away. Oh but Ra how nice that sounded right now, to have someone that loved him to hold him and take the incredible hurt away. Someone to make him finally feel loved again.

"Ishuiz?" his eyes watered as he raised his head to look at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

The woman didn't say anything, just took him into her arms, not caring if his tears stained her shirt. She could here muffled gasps that sounded like, "They're all gone", "Oh Ra why I didn't I do something?", and "He's gone, he's been gone so long". The last one she got the feeling wasn't about the Pharaoh as other's might think.

She rubbed his back, as she used to do to Malik, all those nights before he killed their father. She made calming noises, trying to keep him breathing. His breaths came out in puffs, trying so hard to draw that oxygen into his lungs.

Ishuiz searched her memory for anything her mother had used to do calm her and Odion down. The song popped into her head in an instant, it had always worked on them. "The night has ended and the sun has risen and the bird sang saw saw," she sang, her voice low, He saw the cat he said to her "bes bes", she said 'nau nau'"

Yugi's breathing seemed to be returning to normal, she took this as a good sign and continued to sing, "His mother said "Leave the cat alone". He left the school and threw his notebook and he bothered the cat. She scratched his hand when he pulled her tail. And that's the end of someone who doesn't obey his mother", she finished.***

The man pulled away, tears still drying on his cheeks he looked her straight in the eye, "That's a horrible song"

"I suppose it loses something in translation", she tried to joke, brushing away a few stray tears that had collected in her bottom lashes, "My mother used to sing it to Odion and I. I haven't sung it in years, and never in English."

"You did a good job", he admitted, "It did help. I don't think anyone has ever sung to me, that I can remember at least," he brushed a blond bang out of his face, the tears had dried, leaving clearly defined trails down his pale skin.

She nodded, not mentioning the look his eyes had taken on just before his break down. It was like he was seeing something no one else could, an expression she was familiar with, as she herself had taken it on, when looking into the future. Ishuiz stored this information away for later, she had feeling she knew what was going on, though Yugi wasn't quite ready to know.

"Do you want to keep telling me about Japan?" She asked, not wanting to upset him or cause another, what could be only described as an attack again.

He nodded, and started telling her how Tea hadn't been seen sense graduation, about the note that had been found in her room, detailing her plan to become a dancer in New York. Her mother was still convinced, four years later that her daughter was going to come home any day.

Tristan had become a mail man****, something he claimed he enjoy, besides of course the large amount of dogs that insisted on trying to eat him and the fact he ended up without pants every other day.

"Ryou's...studying something at collage; we stopped asking after he tried to explain the first couple times. It was disturbing and he was drawing things and then I think I blacked out"

Ishuiz just stared at him, the way he described everything was actually very entertaining. His eyes wide and his hands constantly moving, displaying in a series of hand movements that didn't seem to have anything to do with the story he was currently telling.

"...and then it blew up", he finished, smiling brightly, all traces of his earlier attack gone, the tear tracks washed form his cheeks.*****

"Oh dear Ra", she whispered, her hand pressed against her lips, "I wasn't aware that you did things like that"

"It was our last day before graduation and Joey wanted to blow something up, that something happened to be the chemistry lab...poor Ryou still can't look at chemicals the same way again", Yugi snickered a little, remembering the British boy's expression as the breakers had exploded, spraying glass everywhere.

"You my boy have serious issues", she pointed out, giving him a pointed look, "I'll find you a therapist tomorrow. I'm sure it won't be hard; there are some seriously disturbed people in this city, not to mention this country"

"I don't need a therapist," he muttered under his breath, "You are the one that needs a therapist"******

A/N:

Shorter chapter cause there's a lot of stuff I feel I need to explain.

*First of all, thank you Spirit for giving me an explanation for Ishuiz having the necklace. If you don't like it, then leave, it's going to get a lot more farfetched form here on in.

**Ishuiz's lost both her parents, plus Malik for a awhile, mentally at least. He was gone for a long time with our her around. Yugi's dad is dead in this, his mother is still alive as far as he knows. It will be brought up later, if I remember.

***That song is apparently an actually Egyptian lullaby, called the night has ended. I think it lost something in translation. This is also to show that Yugi isn't OK about his grandfather's death, he isn't OK about Yami leaving and Ishuiz's the only person he feels understands this.

****Well Spirit and I were discussing jobs for the cast in one of our other universes; Joey was a house wife, etc. Anyways Tristan was mail man because he likes to walk around I thought it was funny at the time honestly.

*****This is how all my stories end. "And then it blew up". Seriously, it's a joke I have with myself, also poor Ryou doesn't need any more trauma.

******Abridged joke. Expect a couple of these as while I'm writing this sometimes I'll be listening to the Abridged series. So if you don't like it go home. Seriously.

So the horse didn't show up which makes me sad, that horse is going to be epic. If anyone has read Ride Like the Wind, they know the horse or that version of the horse. That horse is my favourite thing.

Anyways, we get to the major plot of this story. There are two plots kind of, Yugi's life as like Indiana Jones and him dealing with his "problem". For everyone who wants Akefia to show up, screw you guys, I like building the tension. I won't explain things this much in the next chapters, this stuff just felt important. But if you ever have any questions, feel free to ask, I know my writing isn't always that clear sometimes.


End file.
